The Most Important Thing
by LinleyHamilton123
Summary: Hermione shuddered, thinking, and Harry shoved his essay aside. "You know that isn't what I meant," he said. "I know this is important, I promise."


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, Hermione, Harry, or anything else of any concern or of no concern I guess...

Anyway, this is a kind of pointless friendship-y story with Harry and Hermione! I know the ending is kinda cliff-hanger-y, but this basically just a one shot with a weird ending. I'm sorry!

So I was thinking it would be fun to have a kind of contest thingy where you review with an idea for a Harry Potter (Doctor Who and Kingdom Keepers can also be eligible if you'd like) story (suggest ship, setting, age, etc) and the first three people I'll write the stories for! After that, I'll pick I guess. I need to get on with the story, but read the A/N after this for more details!

* * *

Hermione Granger ran along the empty grounds to Hogwarts, her bushy hair blowing in the wind, giving a sort of ripply effect. The sun was partially beginning to set, and she was secretly afraid the Dementors might come out at night or something if she wasn't away from the grounds.

"Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall stopped her in the entrance hall as she sprinted past. "Why are you running?"

Hermione stopped, panting. She smoothed out her uniform skirt and tried to flatten her bouncy, messy hair. "I'm looking for Harry, Professor," she tried to explain. "Have you seen him?"

Professor McGonagall looked thoughtful. "I'm sure he's at the common room," she said. "He's rarely anywhere else. But no running."

Hermione nodded, smiled, thanked Professor McGonagall and walked, though at a rather fast paced, down the hall and up stairs. Lots of stairs. By the time Hermione reached Gryffindor Tower, she was panting again, despite no running.

"Oddsboddikins," Hermione told Sir Cadogan quickly, jumping through the portrait hole and running up to Harry, who sat puzzling over some bit of homework.

Hermione glanced at it and rolled her eyes. "Harry, that Charms essay was assigned last week, for heaven's sake."

Harry looked up from his work. "I know, I'm late, okay?" he snapped, clearly annoyed at the essay. "Couldn't I please have a look at yours? I have a longer essay for Snape that-"

"Of course not," Hermione interrupted him. "Anyway, I just went to see Hagrid, and he's really worried about Buckbeak's hearing. I mean, obviously he is. So we have to work on that!"

Hermione was in a rather good mood because she'd finished all her homework already for the next two days, and she didn't personally see why Harry had to be so grumpy.

"I know," Harry, said, still puzzling over his essay. "But I'm a bit busy this minute."

"I don't mean this minute," Hermione said reassuringly, sitting down next to Harry. "But don't say it like that. It sounds like you don't care about Hagrid. This is his job and who knows what else."

Hermione shuddered, thinking, and Harry shoved his essay aside. "You know that isn't what I meant," he said. "I know this is important, I promise."

Hermione jumped up again, still hyper, and now also full of nervous energy. "Oh, I know," she said, pacing. "I'm just so-I mean, I can't believe it! It's so awful."

Hermione sighed. She didn't know how to explain how she felt. Whenever she thought about the hearing, she imagined Hagrid being thrown out. She imagined Buckbeak being hauled away or something. She couldn't let that happen. "Maybe we should work on it tonight!" she said, now positively terrified. "With the cloak."

Harry pulled Hermione into the chair next to him. "No," he said firmly. "Come on. It'll be fine. We'll work on it at lunch tomorrow or something."

Hermione nodded. "Okay, fine. But we have to."

Harry hugged her and then began lacking away his half-finished essay. "We WILL, Hermione," he said, almost exasperated. "Stop worrying. We will work on it, and Hagrid will do well at the hearing. So don't be so scared."

"I'm not scared," Hermione insisted. Then she glanced at Harry, who was smiling. "Okay, I am," she admitted sheepishly. "But don't act like you aren't too. Goodnight."

Harry smiled. "Sure, goodnight. But lunch tomorrow, remember."

Hermione smiled back, rolling her eyes. "Okay, Harry. But YOU'D better remember, too."

* * *

Did you like it? I hope so! Please review!

*Continuing contest rules thingy*

I'll list the main rules now:

-The ship cannot involve Ron because I don't like him...

-I reserve the right to say no to any ships

-You must have an account or leave a distinguishable name (not "Anonymous") as your review so I can dedicate the story to you

-Story will be rated K or K+, so expect a clean story

-Do not describe extreme plot ideas, just a few comments. I can't work with big already created bits very well, just ideas.

I hope you enter! It's not really a contest at all... Just a fun thing on the side! I run out of ideas sometimes so yeah!

Linley =)


End file.
